


T-shirt

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Nationverse, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Just a warm moment between Tino and Berwald.





	T-shirt

Weeks had passed since the last time he had seen Berwald for the last time. Only God could know how much he missed him. Even though a distance relationship was something that came along with being nations, it was still hard. Maybe because there was a time where they had actually lived together and that would never ever happen again.

Tino sat on his bed and stared at the side that Berwald used to occupy. The whole room felt just empty. He would give anything in the world to give his partner a hug and to fall asleep between his arms. He needed to be patient.

He took a deep breath. He wasn’t in the mood to get out. He forced himself to stand up and to look at his clothes. He opened his closet and after a while, he found a shirt that belong to Berwald. He immediately took it off and it sniffed it. Sure, it was weird, but it still had his partner’s perfume. He hugged that piece of clothing like Berwald was still there.

Then, he had a crazy idea. Since he wasn’t expecting any visitors and he wasn’t going out, he decided to wear the shirt. Why not? He missed Berwald so much. He left the shirt there, along with his pajama pants and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

Berwald was excited. He told Tino that he had a meeting during those days and for that reason, he couldn’t go and visit him. He lied. He felt so guilty, when he saw the disappointment in his face. He had considered to tell him the truth, but he wanted to see that smile that could cause his surprise visit.

He was also hoping to see their little pup, Hanatamago. Overall, it was going to be an amazing Sunday. Hopefully he was going to stay for the following three days, before going back to work. He couldn’t help but wonder what Tino had planned that day. What if he was away? Then he would wait. He wasn’t going to leave before seeing his significant other.

He knocked the door and waited. He could hear Tino swearing and apparently tripping on the stairs. Berwald shook his head, he could barely wait to see him.

On the other side, Tino was still recovering from his fall. He rushed so fast that he had skipped a couple of stairs on the way.

“My butt…” He complained before standing up. He was curious about the random visitor. He opened the door and was completely shocked when he saw Berwald.

“Surprise” Berwald said, and without giving Tino any time to respond, he hugged him.

Tino was too surprised to say something, which it was quite unusual. He put his hands over Berwald’s chest and smiled.

“Hey! I was texting you and you didn’t reply to me! I was getting scared!” Tino said after they had separated.

“I couldn’t lie to you. So…” But before he could continue, he realized that Tino was wearing a shirt that he thought he had lost “Is that my shirt?”

Tino blushed almost immediately. He couldn’t come up with a decent explanation, so he decided to tell him the truth.

“Yes…” Tino looked at the floor “I missed you and… You know…” Tino scratched the back of his head.

“It looks better on you” Berwald replied and then he kissed Tino on the lips “Cute”

Tino wasn’t sure what to say next. He was flustered. He shook his head and grabbed Berwald’s hand.

“Let’s go inside. We need to catch up” Tino explained, while turning his back to Berwald. He was so embarrassed yet happy that he was going to spend the day with the love of his life.

“I agree. We need that” Berwald closed the door behind him.

They were about to forget about the rest of the world and focus on them.


End file.
